


It's Like You're My Mirror

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anne is a really nice mum, Coming Out to Parents, Cuddles, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One instance of bullying but it's not that major, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has doubts about if Harry is actually glad to be dating him. So he voices those doubts and Harry reassures him by taking him home to meet his step dad for the first time. When his step dad finds out Harry's sexuality, he's not happy. But Harry's mum defends him. Louis isn't sure how to make him feel better, so he gives him a hug and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like You're My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake which is a great song. I love JT. And there will be eventual smut. Yup.

Harry wakes up ready to go to school. Despite the fact that he’s late. It’s been three and a half months since he’s transferred to Doncaster and a month and a half since he’s started dating Louis. He’s joined the football team and his step dad is proud of him and so is his mum. But he’s never told his step dad that he liked boys. He was bisexual but more on the preferring guys side. He never brought anyone home though so he doesn’t know.

The boy throws on a tee shirt, jeans and shoes. He quickly goes downstairs to eat his bowl of cereal and rushes up the stairs to brush his teeth and grab any things that he needs for school. Despite that, he still manages to run late. The perfect way to start off the week. Note the huge amount of sarcasm.

Luckily he has his own car and despite the fact that it was used and a little beat up, it ran smoothly. Harry drives like a mad man to get to school no later than what he already is. He quickly rushes out of his car and into the front office.

“I’m late. Sorry. I need a pass for class.” Harry stammers.

The same blonde frazzled lady from his first day nods and saunters off to the label machine to print him a laminated pass. Harry accepts the pass with a thank you and a smile and walks out the door, thankfully not bumping into anyone this time. But something seems off. All the halls are empty except for a small crowd gathered around someone or something. Harry walks closer to see what it was and spots most of his team mates around a locker that had the sleeves of Louis’ sweater in it. Louis looks up at Harry and when the guys spot him, they all scurry away.

Harry clenches his jaw and unlocks Louis’ locker. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows again and grabs his backpack.

 _“Louis, what happened?”_ Harry asks him.

 _“They decided to fuck with me. I flipped them off and they stuck the sleeves of your jumper in my locker.”_ He frowns.

 _“Do you get bullied often? Why didn’t you tell me?”_ Harry insists.

Louis shrugs. _“Not often.”_

 _“Are you okay?”_ Harry asks with his concerned look placed on his face.

_“I’m alright. Mad but alright.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

Louis rolls his eyes  playfully. _“A ok.”_

To Harry it doesn’t seem quite genuine but Louis is there in his jumper, smiling up at him (it doesn’t quite reach his eyes but it’s a smile nonetheless) so Harry leans down to press a light kiss to his lips that he gladly accepts, winding his arms around Harry’s waist.

_“Let’s go to class love.”_

Louis smiles and intertwines his smaller hand in Harry’s as they make their way to class.

~o~

At lunch, they all make conversation, but Louis just stares at his food and absently pulls his fork back and forth through his mashed potatoes that were not even remotely close to appetizing. Niall holds a few peas to his fork and flicks them at his friend whose head snaps up when the puke green squishy orbs hit him and the area around him (he noticed that only the school peas are that gross of a color.)

 _“What the fuck? Niall stop it.”_ Louis signs angrily.

 _“Lou, relax. I just wanted to ask you what was wrong. You’re off mate.”_ Niall points out which was completely accurate.

_“I’m fine. I don’t feel like talking.”_

The four other males at the table eye him skeptically but take his word for it.

~o~

Harry comes over Louis’ house in the afternoon like usual after school and he’s lying in bed with him while his mum is watching the telly downstairs. Louis taps Harry on the arm and Harry turns his attention to him.

 _“Harry, are you like- ashamed to be dating me?”_ Louis asks, looking into Harry’s eyes nervously.

_“What? Of course not. Why would you ask that?”_

_“It’s just they said something earlier but that’s not important. But you never took me to your house. I’ve met your mum at school before but not your step dad and he’s important to you so I mean I just figured…”_ Louis makes the motion of trailing off to show that his sentence was unfinished.

 _“I haven’t brought you home because my dad doesn’t know I like guys. I mean I’m bi but I like guys more of the time. So I haven’t told him that yet. I know that’s sad really but I just, yeah. But I’d love for you to come to my house and meet my parents for real.”_ Harry smiles.

_“I don’t want to push anything. It’s alright, really.”_

Harry pouts and tugs on his hand.

 _“Fine. Let’s go Mr. Pouty face.”_ Louis smiles and grabs his jacket from where he threw it on the floor.

Harry sneaks up behind him and throws his arms around Louis’ waist earning a shriek from him as Harry throws him over his shoulder and stomps down the stairs.

“Stop!” Louis yells but it’s half hearted. It’s one of the few words he can still say with it still sounding relatively understandable. Louis’ mum looks at the two of them with Harry’s arms tight around Louis’ waist and her son banging his fists on Harry’s back despite feeling Harry laugh.

“We’re going to my parents house so he can meet my parents. I’ll bring him back.” Harry smiles at Louis’ mum.

“It’s fine. Go have fun.”

When he notices Harry going to the door, Louis groans extremely loud and goes completely limp on Harry’s shoulder. When Harry opens the door and Louis climbs in the car, he gets in the driver’s side and slams the door shut. As soon as Harry is buckled in, Louis turns around in his seat and flicks him in the ear.

Harry rubs his ear and pouts at Louis with his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his perfect rosy lips.

_“Ow.”_

Louis smiles. _“You deserve it.”_

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles once more at Louis as he starts up the car. _“Whatever. You’re happy so no complaining.”_

Then he pulls out of the driveway and starts off to his house.

~o~

“Hi mum.” Harry hugs her as he walks up the walkway with Louis by his side.

“Hello honey. Tell Louis I said hi.”

Harry smiles and pecks her on the cheek.

_“Mum says hi.”_

Louis looks to Anne and waves with a bright smile towards her.

“Come in darlings. Dinner has actually just finished up.” The woman turns on her heel and Harry walks inside with Louis following him in. But Harry stops and leans down to kiss him. Not too deeply, otherwise they would get worked up and have tale tell signs of snogging.

 _“Just wanted to kiss you right quick.”_ Harry tells him.

Louis makes a heart with his hands as _“Love you.”_ And Harry points to his chest, does a heart with his hands, points to Louis, and holds up two fingers before finally walking inside with his boyfriend.

Harry sits at the table with Louis right across from him and his dad at one end of the table. His mum is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the food.

“Hello. Who are you might I ask?” Harry’s step dad asks Louis.

“Dad, he’s deaf.” Harry explains.

“Oh well, tell him?”

 _“My dad says hi and wants to know who you are.”_ Harry signs out to Louis.

_“Oh- well hi sir. I’m Louis by the way.”_

Harry tells his dad what Louis said, minus the “oh-well.” Harry’s mum brings out the food, sits at the other end of the table, and they all begin eating and conversing; with Harry filling Louis in. As they’re mostly finished, Harry decides to speak up about why he was actually here at the moment.

“So dad, I have something to tell you.” Harry starts.

The older man wipes his mouth on the napkin and rests it by his plate. “And what is that?”

“I’m bisexual. But I prefer guys. And Louis, he’s my boyfriend of almost two months.” Harry confesses.

All is silent for a few moments and Anne smiles at her son. She’s known but he wanted to tell his step father when he was ready.

“No son of mine is going to be gay.” He frowns.

“I’m not gay. I like girls too. I just happen to be dating a guy at the moment.” Harry argues.

“Well no son of mine is going to like guys period. I don’t want you around me or this house.” He says.

“What the-” Harry is cut off by his mum speaking.

“Then he won’t be around you, at all. I want you out.” She says.

“What? Anne-”

“No. He’s not biologically your son so that statement is invalid and I’m completely proud of whoever he is and his relationship. If you want to kick him out and don’t want him around then you can leave and we can get a divorce because I can’t be with someone who doesn’t accept my son the way I do.”

His eyes dart between the two of them, look at Louis once and he pushes his chair back and away from the table with him saying “I’ll be back later to get my things.” before slamming the front door shut.

Louis looks between the two of them, confused at the change in atmosphere and Harry’s nervous slightly confused looking, and more angry expression and Anne’s features set into a mask of furiousness.

 _“What just happened? Why is Anne mad?”_ Louis asks Harry after kicking him lightly in the shin to get his attention.

 _“’S nothing. I’ll tell you later.”_ Harry says dismissively.

“Hey mum, do you mind if I could spend the night at Louis’?” Harry sighs.

“Of course. Go ahead. Just come back tomorrow.”

Harry nods and excuses himself from the table. Harry signs “We’re leaving.” To Louis and he gets up from the table also with a wave of his hand to Harry’s mum as a goodbye.

Louis notices that Harry’s hands are clenched tight on the steering wheel as he drives to his house. When the vibrations of the car stop, Louis unbuckles himself and walks inside his house with Harry in front of him.

“Ms. Tomlinson, can I stay over?” Harry asks the woman.

“Call me Jay. I’ve said that before. And yes, of course.”

The two males go up the stairs and shut the door behind them. Harry immediately strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed. Louis does the same and follows.

He rests a hand with his palm flat on Harry’s muscular chest, feeling the rise and fall of it with each breath and the soft thump thump of his heart beating. He looks up at his boyfriend who is looking back at him.

 _“Harry. Tell me what happened.”_ Louis signs. Harry knows that if he said it, his voice would be gentile and soft and soothing.

_“Let’s just say that my sexuality and the fact that I am dating a guy wasn’t very pleasing information to my step dad and him and my mum are going to get a divorce.”_

Louis doesn’t quite know how to respond so he just puts his arms around Harry’s waist and gives him a tight hug, knowing he needed it. As he pulls away, he pecks him on the cheek and Harry manages to smile at him.

_“Thanks.”_

_“You’re welcome. I didn’t know how to respond so that’s all I could think of. You needed a hug.”_ Louis responds.

Harry laughs and when Louis notices, he smiles. _“I did and you were right. But maybe I could use a snuggle too?”_ Harry smirks.

Louis rolls his eyes, knowing that Harry was just being a awful little sneak. _“Come ‘ere then.”_

Harry grins and scoots his body closer to Louis’ smaller frame and tries to curl up so he’s smaller. Louis puts his arm around Harry’s torso and rests his head on his shoulder.

Harry traces an I, a heart, and a U into the tan skin of Louis’ back which tickles a lot but the boy manages not to flinch too much. He pulls away enough to point to his chest, make a heart, point to Harry, and hold up two fingers in return.


End file.
